


Born Again

by Regalredstar



Series: Again Trilogy [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (TV), Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, The Pulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion/Prequel to Live Again. It is a Monday when Helena's world goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Again

It is a Monday when Helena's world goes to hell. In hindsight this is rather ironic, as Helena had always viewed Mondays as a bit of a fresh start; as if the world had been born again and was just brimming with new possibilities. The thought now makes her laugh bitterly, a new world every Monday. Well, that Monday at least that statement was accurate, the world it brought was certainly new.

They call it The Pulse, a wave of electromagnetic energy caused by a nuclear bomb being set off a mile up. It sweeps across the nation destroying every computer chip in its path. Nothing can be done to stop it; the wave keeps rolling along, taking Helena's family right along with it.

When Barbara's computers first stop working Helena isn't too worried. She figures that it's just a localized EM Pulse and things will be back to normal soon. But when things don't start again Helena starts getting worried, especially after she realizes that among the failed electronics are Babs' wheelchair and the Clocktower's elevator, which effectively traps Barbara inside. And when Reese finally makes it to the Clocktower to inform them that it is not only New Gotham, but the entire country, Helena can only pray to a god she doesn't believe in that her family is strong enough to survive this. She isn't sure they are. True they could survive Dr. Quinzel's attacks, but this? This is on a whole different level.

Weeks pass. Helena finds herself pushed to the limits. Alfred is gone. Shortly after the pulse he left to return to the side of his Master Bruce. Proving Helena's suspicion that he has known where her father has been all along. Barbara has sunken into a deep depression, (for what is Oracle without her computers?), leaving Helena to try and keep her family together on her own.

Worse than Alfred's abandonment and Barbara's depression, though, is Dinah. The young telepath refuses to touch anyone or even leave her room. She spends her days curled up in a ball in the back of her closet, her mind having been completely destroyed by the confusion and pain surrounding her. It kills Helena to see her baby sister like this, the innocence and hope, that even Dinah's mother's death could not shatter, are now completely gone from her eyes.

The only thing keeping Helena together as she watches over the shattered remains of her family is Reese. He is her rock, carrying her through the worst of it. Reese lives at the Clocktower now, by her side whenever she needs him, day or night. Helena is infinitely grateful. As long as he is there she knows she can make it through anything.

Months pass. Helena is exhausted. Even Reese has been forced to leave her. He now joins those precious few honest cops New Gotham still boasts in working relentlessly to secure the city, returning to the Clocktower only to sleep. Barbara rarely leaves her room, and Dinah sinks ever deeper into insanity. Helena can take it no longer. She can't be the strong one any more. She is not her father; she cannot carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

So Helena leaves. Grabs a few provisions and runs. Eventually she ends up in Seattle, where she begins life anew. Slowly she finds friends and a new purpose in life. Before she knows what is happening Helena Kyle, or Asha Barlow, as she is now known, is born again.

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the (planned) Again Trilogy. First chronologically. Eventually there will be a third story called Fly Again, but I don't know when that will be.  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal


End file.
